Jarlos
Jarlos (J'''/ames) and (C/arlos') is the pairing of James Maslow and Carlos are best friends as they are always teaming up and are shown together. In real life they are also close friends. They are like brothers, real close and always supporting each other. They even decide to adopt a dog (Fox or Sydney) to share and they have mentioned that they sometimes make plans to go snowboarding on their vacation Jarlos' counterpart is Kogan which is the pairing of Kendall and Logan. It's revealed that for the Better With U Tour that they share a bus while Kendall and Logan stay on a different one because both of them are going to bring their dogs Sydney and Fox. Jarlos Moments (in the show) Season 1 *Big Time Party **Carlos and James are both the "Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood" and host a "small get together". **Carlos and James both worked on the guest list for the party together. **Together they send people to the pool for the party. **They're dancing together on the dance floor. *Green Time Rush **James and Carlos seem to happy to be partners for the project. **They are hugging each other before Miss Collins called the groups one by one. **They both work on posters for their project. **They are both upset after they lose to Kendall and Jett. *Big Time Mansion **James and Carlos are playing with dinosaur chicken nuggets together. **James attacks Carlos after he spills his chocolate milk. Season 2 *Welcome Back Big Time **James and Carlos team up to get a better reputation/be more well-known at The Palm Woods. **James thinks that Carlos jumping into the pool to get attention was cool. **James and Carlos sing a duet together to try to persuade the people at The Palm Woods to like them again. *Big Time Reality **James and Carlos play video games together, and "fight" to make the reality show more interesting. Also Carlos revealed that he and James share a room. *James and Carlos eat pie and play video games as part of their daily routine. *James states that he would rather eat pie with Carlos then fight him. *Big Time Moms **Carlos hugs James tightly and cries "We don't wanna lose you James!". *Big Time Secrets **When James and Carlos were little they went to Camp Wonky Donky together and they met Heather Fox. **They fought in this episode but in the end they made up as James said that their friendship is more important than supermodels. *James tries to help Carlos impress Heather. *Big Time Contest **James and his date tag alone with Carlos and his date as James try to switch between them. **James promised Carlos to give him a monkey butler if he switches dates. **Carlos tries to make James stop with the switching but it ends with the girls wanting to date Carlos. *Big Time Pranks **James and Carlos team up to make sure everyone gets taken down first, then they can deal with each other in the end. **They end up hiding in the same closet, and they both eliminate one another. **They catch each other and set up both of their traps against each other. *Big Time Movie **James and Carlos sit together on the plane, and when Carlos wakes up from his dream he grabs James' arm and James slaps his hand away. **When they get to their concert James and Carlos are riding the same helicopter. During the concert (when they are singing Hard Day's Night) there is a brief moment when James and Carlos are singing back to back. Season 3 *Bel Air Rush **James and Carlos are standing next to each other while listening to Kendall and Logan. *James and Carlos both work together with Kendall and Logan to get back to the Palm Woods. *Big Time Double Date **James set Carlos with red-dress Jennifer on a date by speaking for Carlos. **James made Carlos change into a suit for his date by staining Carlos' T-shirt with juice. **James disguised himself as a waiter to help Carlos with his dinner date. **James gave Carlos cue card for Carlos to read. **James tried to make Carlos look like a gentleman on his date. *James wanted Carlos to have a fun time on his date by Impressing Jenifer. *Big Time Decision **They called each other best friends. **Carlos would rather be a zombie with James than being a human without him. *Big Time Babysitting **They consider that toys are cool. **They agreed to babysit Katie together. **They take turns every 5 seconds to look at Katie. *Big Time Gold **They work together to hear the Gold record. *Big Time Camping **James and Carlos go around the studio looking for food. **James distracts the guard on duty while Carlos saves Jennifer. Season 4 *Big Time Lies: **They played Soda Bowling together. **They broke Gustavo's office and pretended that they're robbed. **They come up with "Cowboy Pirate" at the same time. **They both feel guilty for not coming clean. **They looked at each other before confessing to the police about their lies together. *Big Time Invasion **They were both against Kendall and Logan. Jarlos Moments (Real life) * When they were filming ''Big Time Movie BTR was staying in a "haunted" hotel in which they were scared. James scared Carlos so bad that he said Carlos was standing by the window in a second and in another he was out the door. To be secure that ghost's do not exist they use an '''ouija board '''with Logan and Kendall. It ended with them leaving the hotel that night. *They plan on sharing a dog which may be Sydney or Fox or both. *Carlos and James have hung out after the studio. James also visits Carlos and brings Fox so they can have a doggie day. *For the Better With U Tour they are sharing a Tour Bus while Kendall and Logan share a different one. Also both of them are bringing their dogs (Sydney and Fox). *They also have taken both of their dogs to the studio while they are rehearsing. *Carlos once was asked "What was the last dream he had?" and he answers that he dreamed that James took him bungee jumping from a helicopter to a volcano. *When all the boys were doing a Ustream Carlos said "James is my boyfriend' but he really just misread a fan's comment. *James and Carlos have always sat together on the trips to Hawaii according to the pictures they have tweeted. *Carlos posted a picture on Twitter of he and James' reflections on a spoon saying "This is how @jamesmaslow and @thecarlospena spoon!" *James and Carlos did a Fanlala One on One interview together where they asked each other questions that fans have entered. *On a picture of James jumping during the Better With U Tour, the caption read "Don't worry, if James falls Carlos is there to catch him." *During a concert in Bologne Italy the video caught Carlos "kissing" James on the cheek *They went to Coachella together. (Or that's what was assumed from Carlos' tweet) *Carlos posted a video on his YouTube channel carlospenatv of him and James hanging out together *In March Carlos tweeted about him and James spending the weekend together saying "yo @jamesmaslow...What u doing??? You ready for this weekend?!?!" *Carlos and James appear together in a Nickelodeon commercial announcing their new music video Windows Down. *James and Carlos along with other Nickelodeon stars Ciara Bravo and Gracie were featured on the celebrity panel in an episode of Figure It Out. The episode is labeled as "Feat. Carlos Pena & James Maslow". *In a video they made of them doing impressions of each other James did an impression of Carlos. *On James' birthday Carlos tweeted a painting of James he had made for him and said "Happy birthday to @jamesmaslow!! To my brotha from anotha motha...Love u dude!!! many more great memories g" *They are again sharing a tour bus for the Big Time Summer Tour. *Before the first concert of the summer tour Carlos tweeted "backstage playing zombies with @jamesmaslow. doors are open...let the tour begin..." *Carlos took a pic of an animal and he said he will name it James *They went to the Halo awards and the AMAs together *They pulled the plane together *They wrote a lot of songs of the third album together. Jarlos' Song *Picture This - The song was written by James Maslow Carlos Pena Jr. Chris Destefano and Ashley Goley. Gallery Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Real-Life Friendships Category:Real-Life Articles Category:Relationships